


You're the Reason

by agelade, Caladrius



Series: You're the Reason [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Phone Call, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era, Written by Role Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agelade/pseuds/agelade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladrius/pseuds/Caladrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a phone call at 4:30 on a Tuesday afternoon from Dean.  Stanford Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a joint operation between Caladrius and Agelade, each in charge of one of our two main characters. Because this is a phone call, this is formatted as a script with minimal narration of events external to the phone call itself. Not every story in the rest of this series will be written in this script format, but a good lot of them will be.

 

**You’re the Reason  
**

**Setting: Stanford Era, toward the end of Sam’s freshman year  
Dean: Caladria  
Sam: Agelade**  
  
 _It’s 4:30 on a Tuesday afternoon. Sam is getting off a coffee shop shift when Dean calls to shoot the shit. Sam complains about a headache, Dean asks if he’s okay._  
  
 **Sam**  
I’m about to swallow one of these pills from the student health center. Did I tell you? I’m not allowed to lay down within the first 15 minutes of taking these things. Like what is in this stuff that I’m not allowed to lay down?  
  
 **Dean**  
That’s weird.  
  
 **Sam**  
I’m also not _really_ supposed to drive, but I figure give it an hour and I’ll be good to go.  
  
 **Dean**  
…Sam….  
  
 **Sam**  
I’m leaving a little early to put up these flyers before class — what, I’m fine.  
  
 **Dean**  
Dude.  
  
 **Sam**  
I can barely even feel the effects of these things anyway.  
  
 **Dean**  
Doesn’t mean it’s not working. On, you know…the driving center of your brain.  
  
 **Sam**  
Well, I’m downing it with a quad mocha, so. I think I’ll be okay.  
Probably.  
  
 **Dean**  
Probably? Why don’t I just swing by and pick you up. I love flyers.  
[is calling in from Oregon]  
  
 **Sam**  
[laughs] Yeah right. Well. If you can get here in an hour, fine, because I gotta get all these up before class at 6. And I like to be like twenty minutes early.  
[sudden shift from moody Sam to Stanford-happy-to-hear-Dean’s-voice-because-it-turns-out-being-normal-is-harder-than-you-think Sam]  
  
 **Dean**  
[crinkly sound of an aluminum can in the background] Uh. Might be more like…two hours. And, actually, this thing just came up in California. Ditch class. Come on. I’ll get you back by Thursday.  
  
 **Sam**  
I can’t miss my class tonight, Dean. It’s once a week, and it’s a grad level, and this professor can help me — but if it can wait until the weekend…  
  
 **Dean**  
I don’t know. Some little old lady might be dead by then. Hey, Dad gave me the Impala for these West coast things. we can get this cat-eating thing out of the way and then cruise for some hot co-eds for the weekend. Come on, Sam, I’ve seen a million movies. College classes are optional to the food fighting and binge drinking. This would be better than both.  
  
 **Sam**  
What kind of a thing eats cats? You know what, nevermind. I can’t skip class, Dean. I’m on scholarship. You _know_ that. [sounds a little angry]  
  
 **Dean**  
I don’t _know_ what kind of thing eats cats. Why do you think I’m callin you? Cali came off the wire and I just grabbed it. Seemed like a thing we could get done between the two of us.  
  
 **Sam**  
Fine. I’ll hit the library after class and do some research. But I can’t _go_ anywhere, okay?  
  
 **Dean**  
[Silence on the other end] Sam, I can put it off till your class ends. I’m on my way there. Seriously. But dad’s making me check in.  
  
 **Sam**  
Wait, you’re really coming here? Dean, you don’t have to do that, man. I can give you info over the phone. You don’t have to go out of your way—  
  
 **Dean**  
Did you hear me? I took the job because it’s California. Jesus. Does anything register above classes in your huge head? You’re not out of my way, man. You’re THE REASON, so shut the fuck up and bring a bag to class.  
  
 **Sam**  
[is speechless] O-okay. Jeez. Calm down, dude. [but he’s clearly happy] Listen, I’m staying off-campus now, so I’ll text you the address. If you get there before my class is over, just hang out. I’ll be home around 9.  
  
 **Dean**  
By “hang out” you mean it’s okay if I break in and steal a beer, right? Because that’s what I’m doin’. I just finished a job 30 minutes ago.  
  
 **Sam**  
[laughs] If you can find a beer, it’s yours. I’ll pick some up on the way home if you want. I got this job at this coffee shop, so I have some money.  
  
 **Dean**  
[he’s drinking and bleeding. but not on the car yet. or dad would probably kill him]  
[groans] Holy crap my badass brother went legit for a coffee shop. I may shoot myself. Don’t bother. I got beer, I just wanted to steal something out of your house. You know. As a housewarming…thing.  
  
 **Sam**  
[laugh] Hey, I gotta buy groceries and stuff. I’m a growing boy, dude. It was that or be some office worker somewhere, and this way I get all the free coffee I can stand.  
  
 **Dean**  
[pauses] Office worker? Isn’t that what you’re aiming for? Normal?  
  
 **Sam**  
Normal people can sling coffee too. And that’s not endgame for me anyway. I’ve been taking these philosophy classes and family law classes. I don’t know what I want yet, but you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to end up an office worker OR a coffee shop guy.  
  
 **Dean**  
Yeah. That’s the top of my worries. That you’re respectable. [pauses] When you said you wanted to be a lawyer, you know I thought you maybe wanted to put guys like us away. What’s a lawyer have to do with families?  
  
 **Sam**  
Uhm. [pauses, continues more quietly] Family law would be like… if parents get divorced, or if a mom needs to go after a dad for child support, or people need to work out adoption rights, or … a kid needs to try to get emancipated from his dad, or…  
  
 **Dean**  
[abruptly] Stop. Just. Just stop. I get it. Whatever. Text me the address. I’ll be at your place. Don’t fucking crash, and don’t be late.  
  
 **Sam**  
[is frowning, it comes through the phone] You asked, man. I’m not trying to _say_ anything about it, okay? Whatever. YOU don’t crash, and I’ll see you at nine.  
  
 **Dean**  
If I crash…[holds back the comment about him being dead from Dad, not the injuries, if he crashes the car] …Yeah. At 9:01 I go from “steal” to “break.”  
  
 **Sam**  
[laughs] Yeah, well. If I see I’m gonna be late, I’ll put a call in to the cops.  
  
 **Dean**  
Yeah right. Because you won’t be late. Text me. [he hangs up]  
  
 **Sam**  
Dean— [sighs, hangs up and looks at phone]  
  
 _Sam smiles at the phone and heads toward campus. It’s late afternoon, and he’s still got these flyers and one more class, and he’s tempted to skip all of it and go get beer and food because Dean will cook if there’s food in the fridge, but this school thing is why he left, and he’s too stubborn to skip classes just to go grocery shopping. And if Dean knew he was so excited he skipped class, Sam would never hear the end of it. So instead, he sits through the lecture, he sits and he takes notes and he focuses down and tries not to grin like an ass the whole time. Because he’s been homesick. But Dean is coming._


End file.
